


too similar

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: KHR Poetry [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 002718, Day 8, Earth/Flameless Day, It's inevitable really, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Symbolism, Tsuna pines after both Enma and Kyoya, also let me clarify, author loves to use flowery language and parallel structure, fairly musing, he never stood a chance, if he can get them both that'd be nice, it's two separate poems for each pairing but Tsuna definitely wants both of them, poor tsuna, pretty poems, they're both so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: -._.-(1827)he is too similarto you.his domain is the sky,he is always dissatisfied with his level,and yethe drifts andwon't stay in any place too long-._.-(0027)he is too similar.stumbling, awkward, adorable,utterly relatable. (you lookat him and think,here is someone who understands.)-._.-





	1. drifting cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts), [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



he is too similar   
to you.   
his domain is the sky,   
he is always dissatisfied with his level,   
always looking towards the future   
and an outlier, an outcast   
(like you.)   
(except he revels in his status.)   
and yet   
he drifts and   
won't stay in any place too long   
won't accept what advice others have to give   
follows wherever his whims lead.   
(you think he covers up a deep desire for companionship from even himself. by now   
you think you've worked out the rules.   
kyoya will come if you let him come,   
if you make it his choice.   
you have to become worthy to be pack, but   
you've been working on that since day one. you'll get there   
to some extent, you think you're already there. you've   
been able to understand his motives and desires for a while now.)   
he is grey clouds with silver lining   
dripping, dangling cotton threads   
and spikes.   
he's made of patchwork sticks and steel stones   
a spine of unflinching, uncompromising, unrepentant iron   
that shines with dull, dark promises   
his smile   
darkens with killing intent, with the billowing of anticipatory fire behind it,   
and his anticipation can be tasted   
in the ozone, shocking hallucination of the air   
he is the boogyman and starlight and geese's wings.   
he is constantly dancing   
dancing out of reach,   
dancing out of social situations,   
dancing out of sync with everyone else   
and not a single ounce of regret accompanies his wild rhythm.   
you look at the glistening gossamer he is   
made from,   
and breath escapes you.   
he cannot be pinned down because he can   
phase through things at will,   
intangible.   
he is   
weightless, floating, so far above   
you grasp at him and flail. (flailing's   
all you seem good for   
sometimes.)   
and though his Flame is violet,   
you can't help but think that his color is   
bright, blinding magenta.   
everything around him might darken in his   
excitement,   
but he also lights up the areas he strolls into,   
making your every nerve tingle and jump   
to awareness.   
he has wings and   
makes wresting oneself from the chains of stifling restrictions   
gorgeous,   
makes it seem all too easy   
the feathers shed in the process and   
blood splattering on the ground are ruthlessly   
entrancing   
and all those still chained   
(including you)   
can't look away.   
even his stride is more like   
hovering   
(hunting)   
he is too dissimilar.   
(you think you   
might be a little in love.)

 


	2. you look at him and think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's back at it again, pining poetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting refused to be fixed. I am sorry. I hope this doesn't detract from your experience.

he is too similar.  
stumbling, awkward, adorable,   
utterly relatable. (you look   
at him and think,   
_here is someone who understands_.)   
he is gentle and grounded and caring.   
best of all, so   
expressive   
those compass, liquid mercury eyes   
will be the death of you. (you look   
at him and think,   
_those eyes could point the way home_.)   
those eyes   
always filled with surprise or regret or expectation of rejection, failure   
(he is too similar)   
remind you far too much of yourself.   
yet they draw you in, entrancing   
and familiar. (you look   
at him and think,

 _falling into this moment and his eyes is far too easy._ )

you dive into the

shimmering, vast ocean in front of you,

and its waves wash over you, 

tenderly serene. (you might be in

too deep, but you can't bring yourself

to regret it.)

he seems useless, like a waste of space, but

you see limitless potential and a firm, strong leader.

you see someone who could wrest himself from expectations

and overcome all obstacles

and soar.

(you look

at him and think,

 _i hope he doesn't leave me behind. i hope he remembers me always._ )

yet you fail to notice

cinder blocks he's wearing as shoes.

he is earth and he is grounded and he is your mirror and he is enrapturing.

and you are sky and you are high and you are

out of reach.

(there is a chasm between you both.)

but he is a torrent of refreshing emotions and

he crashes into you with a torrential wave of similarity and you

you drown and you cannot be sorry.

not when

he finally stands as firm as tempered titanium and reflects the calming,

commanding, completely confident voice you're fond of using

(in HDWM)

right back at you.

not when he possesses

roots as thick and deep as a century-old tree,

when he smells of apples and

a storming chorus of spirits

shadows him,

watching over him and

whispering blessings, musical

and ancient and omniscient.

and this earth child's aura

captivates, focuses you.

he is too similar

and yet,

not at all. (you look

at him and believe. dream. think.)

(you think you might

be a little in love.)


End file.
